pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgonice Attack
Synopsis Dragonet and Pudding are taking a walk on Mount Lanakila when a Gorgonice kidnaps them in her icy cave. Elizabeth, Glorysia and Cattus has to come and rescue both of them. Transcript Dragonet and her daughter Pudding were on a walk by Mount Lanakila. The fish was carrying her beloved baby on her back. Pudding: Mommy, it's cold! Do you have any blankies? Dragonet: I don't, sorry. We'll go home in a few minutes. They started to head home, but suddenly, a pair of red eyes stared at them from a cave. Dragonet could tell it was not another Ninja Dragonet, since they couldn't survive without a Trainer and these eyes were way too big to be a Ninja Dragonet. Pudding (Afraid): Is that a Dragonet, Mommy? Dragonet: No, that's not. ???: Two victims-to-be, huh? You are my victims now. Dragonet: Unless they're ''really ''mad or just playing a prank, we Ninja Dragonets don't talk like that. Wait... that's a Gorgonice! Sure enough, a dark blue, snake-like creature with red eyes, a hexagonal ice crystal on its chest, and white snakes for hair emerged from the darkness. She glared at them with an evil look. Pudding screamed and hid behind her mom, scared. Dragonet: Stay away from my daughter! Gorgonice attempted to grab her, but Dragonet tackled her and stabbed the Freezing Pokémon in the throat to protect her baby. But it wasn't over yet. The Gorgonice forcefully grabbed both of them and dragged them into her cave. Pudding: Mommy, do something! Somebody, help us! Dragonet desperately held on to Pudding as they were thrown into the cave. The two fish clung onto each other for comfort. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was worried since Dragonet and her baby still weren't back. She was worried that something happened to her. Elizabeth (Thinking): What if Dragonet got lost? Or kidnapped! Or... I don't want to think about it. She decided to go out and find her. Glorysia: Wait for me! Dragonet and Pudding were screaming for help. The poor baby fish felt safe when her mom was there. Pudding: Will you protect me, Mommy?! Dragonet: Of course I will. I would do anything to keep you from being hurt. Back at Elizabeth, Glorysia talk to Cattus. Robot Bell: Well well well, Did Dragonet missing? Dragonet tried to get up and run, but was hit in the face by Ice Beam, knocking her out. Glorysia: Yeah. Cattus: Purr... Robot Bell: Hmm, follow me, girls! Elizabeth eventually ran up and saw her little fish. She picked her up, crying. Elizabeth: What happened?! She quickly took her home and put a hot water bottle on her head to warm her up, doing the same with Pudding. Aurostice: Nothing's working. Jamberree: You're right. Elizabeth: Fish are cold-blooded, so it takes some time to warm them up. Right now, her internal temperature is still like Mount Lanakila. Jamberree: What should we do. Aurostice: Call an ambulance? Elizabeth called the paramedics, who came a minute later. They began to give Dragonet and Pudding warm IV fluids. Carrot Cake: Elizabeth, will Mommy and Sissy be okay? Elizabeth: Yes. Carrot Cake: I spent two months inside Mommy curled up next to Pudding. Why wouldn't I be worried about my twin? Dragonet and Pudding began to wake up. The pink fish's vision was blurry, but it cleared and she saw Elizabeth. Her caregiver immediately hugged her. Elizabeth: You're okay! Dragonet: What happened? All I remember was being frozen. Elizabeth: You got kidnapped by a Gorgonice. Phione: What's a Gorgonice?